


lick it off my lips like you needed me

by unveils



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, and mild identity play, embarrassing prosey porn, this is just porn.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveils/pseuds/unveils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when they’re in bed, Tim gets this look in his eyes. It's angry and hard and all kinds of Red Robin, like he should be wielding the stupid cowl instead of his obnoxious, floral smelling Tim Wayne hair gel, and it fucks Jason up so bad, makes him want all the wrong things in all the wrong places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lick it off my lips like you needed me

**Author's Note:**

> first ao3 fic is just a handful of garbage prosey porn. predictable. title's from a halsey song.

Sometimes when they’re in bed, Tim gets this look in his eyes. Angry and hard and all kinds of _Red Robin_ , like he should be wielding the stupid cowl instead of his obnoxious, floral smelling Tim Wayne hair gel, and it fucks Jason up so bad, makes him _want_ all the wrong things in all the wrong places.

(even the idea of mixing masks with whatever it is they have going on here now seems like a bad one, but there’s something about that little smirk Tim gives him that makes Jason  _feel_ Hood down to the tips of his toes. Makes him clutch that much harder, that much tighter.)

It always happens when they’re in bed and Tim’s riding him – one leg slung over his waist, one hand clutching at the headboard with w-w-white knuckles – eyelids fluttering like he’s close, and this is when Jason shudders, start mouthing off like he does because he can’t help it – “God, yeah, so goddamn _gorgeous_ riding my dick– c'mon, baby, come on, little bit faster–”

And Tim just growls (Red Robin, firm and strong and fucking _hot_ ), grinds down against him hard enough to pin his hips to the bed, and god, Jason can’t do anything but feel that. “Yeah?” Jason asks, licking his lips and staring up at Tim in a way that makes him wish for the feel of gloves over his hands. Like he’s – all bare, open. “That how you want it?" 

There’s laughter that pinches at the edges of Tim’s _smile_ but it’s sardonic and sarcastic, biting. He’s sweating and Jason can feel it but can’t hold onto it (can’t hold onto him, not like this), yeah, yeah, yeah – real good, real slick.

Bares his teeth and keens (lifting himself up and dropping downright fuckin’ viciously – Jason can _feel_ that burn) says, "Yeah, that’s how I want it." 

Jason moans and watches Tim’s pretty little dick as it moves with every thrust – leaks precum all over Tim’s stomach and twitches with every word out of Jason’s mouth –

He reaches for it but Tim’s _there_ , shaking his head ( _wild -_ no, _too_ controlled – so, so sharp and jason wants to chew that smile off his fucking face), catches his wrist and pins it to the top of the headboard with a little laugh. There’s a challenge in his eyes when he looks back up at Jason, meets his eyes, and Jason –

doesn’t know how to do anything but take it. 

He grabs a handful of tim’s ass (never knows how to not love how evenly it fills his palm) and just  _pushes,_ shoves – knocks Tim onto his back, the mattress bouncing deliciously underneath them. They both moan for the loss (Tim-- _Red Robin_ more than Jason, but damn if he doesn’t look a little excited about it) but it only takes a second for Jason to decide to push his legs up to his chest and slam back in.

”O _h_ –“ Tim gulps around the air he isn’t really breathing, just panting out, harshly and unevenly. 

"God, you love this.” Jason sneers through a moan – a grunt, dropping his hand down to curl around Tim’s dick  _decidedly._ Tim tenses and relaxes all at once, and Jason’s grip is fucking brutal when he twists a thumb over the head like he knows Tim does when he’s jerking it himself. Tim laughs – stutters forward and curls his arms around Jason’s neck, spread his knees a little wider. Says, “Maybe I do.”

 _“You love this so much–”_  With a twist of Jason's hand and a slam of his hips.

“ _Oh._ ” Tim says again (gasps), and pushes himself forward, sinks a little bit further onto Jason’s dick. “Jason, _Jason_ , I need.” A growl. “Harder." 

And Jason  _shoves_  forward with the intent of bruising him a little, fucking him up a little. because that’s what Tim does to him, that’s what Red Robin does to Red Hood. Fucks him up and leaves him wide open and mouthing _Tim, Tim, Tim_ in time with the beating of his fucking  _heart–_

Tim, Tim, _fuck_ –

(comes, covering his stomach and Jason’s hand.)

(-- holds himself there, sated and content and loose and open and  _Tim_ , – Tim, now, not Red Robin, no angry, hard edges to rub himself raw on – smiling up at Jason in the stupidest, damnedest way.)

curls himself around Jason, drops a soft kiss underneath his ear before whispering "thank you”, and that’s –

All Jason has, tripping over the edge with a hoarse cry of Red Robin's name. 


End file.
